Gehennan Highlanders
The Gehenna Highlanders are an Imperial Guard regiment that recruits of the Hive World of Gehenna. The Highlanders (or sometimes referred to as the 'Mountain Lions' due to their combat insignia) specialise in mountain warfare and if need be fast assault. This has not stopped the Highlanders though being extremely fierce fighters when in defensive positions although they do have a tradition to directly counter attack an enemy assault even if not tactically the best idea. The Highlanders are a traditional all male regiment with many recruits dying during the tough and brutal training due to the intensity of mountain warfare and the extreme physical strain demanded from them. This doesn't stop once a recruit has joined the regiment with all units being required to be at a deployable readiness at any moments notice. Those who prove themselves to be capable or have shown great courage in the field of battle are allowed to join either the 4th or the 10th Highland Regiments. These regiments have been granted the status of stormtroopers and thus have the highest level of training across the whole regiment. Whilst most Regiments have around 100,000 highlanders these stormtrooper regiments have closer to 50,000. Gehennan Highlanders can be recognised on the battlefield for their unique appearance. Highlanders are fond of wearing 'war kilts' and full plaids of their regiments colour. Likewise they are often heavily tattooed in religious markings in an effort to grant protection from the Emperor of Mankind but also intimidate their enemies. Regimental History Gehenna Campaign Formed in response to the Necron Invasion of Gehenna in 955.M41, the Highlanders were drawn from the mountain hive cites. Before the arrival of the Tyranid splinter fleet during the Gehenna Campaign , the Highlanders aided the Chapter Master Dante 's 3rd Company of the Blood Angels Space Marines assaulting Necron positions with rapid and fierce precision. During this Campaign both the 4th and the 10th Highland Regiments distinguished themselves at the battle of the Red Fork River, undertaking a daring crossing under fire to successfully attack the neurone positions. As a result both Regiments were made 'Stormtroopers' or Tempestus Scions and had the privilege of choosing the best recruits or serving soldiers to fill their ranks. Battle of the Red Fork River During the Gehenna Campaign the Highlanders were ordered to secure the northern bank of the Red Fork River to allow retreating civilian populaces time to reach the more easily defendable Hive Cities. Tasked with this job was the 4th and 10th Highland Regiments. Necron forces were using the maze of ridges on the north bank as positions to harass and deny the use of the main roads south of the river. The Highlanders were lead by Captain MacGregor of the 4th Regiment and mustered a few kilometres south of the river itself. From there, it was decided that the 4th Regiment would assault the eastern edge of the ridge, with its steeper slopes and further overlooking ridge behind it. The 10th Regiment would assault the western ridge before pushing into the longer secondary Necron line that ran across the ash plains behind the ridges. At dawn both regiments began their attack using a range of fast assault craft to ferry the assault teams allowing a rapid installation of a bridgehead. Slower and larger landing craft followed carrying the main bulk of the forces. These however suffered terribly to artillery fire as they were sitting ducks in the wide river. Hundreds of Highlanders were killed before they even crossed the river being either incinerated from direct hits or drowning in the river if their craft got hit. Eventually though enough Highlanders made it across the river and began assaulting the first Necron position under heavy Gauss Cannon fire. The front waves of Highlanders were torn through by this fire with their comrades climbing over their bodies to get to the enemy. Eventually the first units reached and entered the Necron positions carving a bloody path threw them. By this point thousands of Highlanders had already died with the screams of the dying and wounded echoing above the roar of the sound of battle. Platoons of Highlanders armed with Krak Grenades systematically cleared out strong points alleviating some of the pressure of reinforcing waves of Highlanders crossing the river. As night rolled around the first line of Necron forces were beginning to be secured. Units briefly halted to allow for the replenishment of ammunition or the patching up of any injuries. Captain MacGregor and his commanders met to discuss the situation and their next moves. Before the moons of Gehenna were at their peak the assault began again with both Regiments ploughing into the next Necron positions. The night sky was lit up red and green as the gauss cannons and lasguns were unleashed in a sick firework display. The 4th Regiment made quick headway up the second ridge line towards the Necron positions attacking it at is west most point. Waves of Highlanders nimbly scrambling up the slope poured into the maze of trenches and strongholds pushing east down the secondary line. Captain MacGregor himself was surprised and impressed at the ferocity that his highlanders had destroyed the enemy. Again the use of Krak Grenades allowed the highlanders to tear through positions and vaporise the Necron warriors firing down upon them. The 4th Regiments attack slowed only when heavy gauss cannons opened up on their left flank from the western Necron lines. This did not however stop the attack of the 4th with a couple well aimed shots from grenade launchers silencing the incoming fire for the most part. For the 10th Regiment however the assault from the start faltered. The wider open ash plains that were required to be crossed turned into a killing ground for with thousands of Necron unleashing their full fire upon the advancing highlanders. Again the highlanders found themselves climbing over the piles of bodies that littered the battlefield. To make matters worse Captain McLoud, the 10ths commanding officer, and his group of officers was killed when the Necron artillery began to open up on the ash plains. Tens of thousands of soldier of the 10th were pinned down and slaughtered on that open field before a small breakthrough was made. For the small groups that made it into the western secondary Necron lines, they found themselves surrounded and bombarded with Necron artillery and unable to make any solid headway like the 4th. To make matters worse as the sun rose the following day it brought with it thousands of reinforcing Necron warriors ready to slaughter all the highlanders who currently were still fighting to clear the secondary lines. When these reinforcements were seen by the Highlanders, charging towards their current positions it was decided in true Highlander fashion to charge right back at them. The remnants of the 10th regiment who had only established a little foothold in the Necron positions and the much stronger 4th Regiment ditched their lasguns and ranged weapons, drew their swords, Chainswords or bayonets and flung themselves right into the path of the oncoming reinforcements. For anyone who would have witnessed this fanatical and suicidal charge they would have seen the gold and blue plaids and kilts of the Highlanders slowly disappear as the hundreds of thousands of Necron Warriors swallowed up the imperial forces. Slowly the sounds and screams of battle disappeared with all the Highlanders including Captain MacGregor being torn apart in the bloody melee. Although a huge loss of life with around two hundred thousand Highlanders losing their lives over the course of the two day battle, the time bought by them allowed the last groups of refugees and other Highlander regiments to make it to the Hive City of Caledon, where they would hold out for the rest of the fight against the Necron and subsequent Tyranid invasion. After the Gehenna Campaign, the bravery of the 4th and 10th regiments was recognised and both were reformed with the honour of being held at stormtrooper status. Likewise, the battlefield of the Red Fork River was left untouched (save the remains of those who died there who received a formal burial) for anyone who wanted to visit and remember the bravery of the 4th and 10th. Third War of Armageddon The 1st, 2nd and 7th Highlanders fought again in the Third War of Armageddon in 998.M41 against the Feral Ork hordes massing with their more advanced brethren near the Pallidus Mountains before being completely surrounded and wiped out. Meanwhile the 4th and 8th Regiments was part of the defence of Hive Volcanus with most of the regiment perishing on Volcanus Mount during the mass Ork Assault. Survivors of the battle at Volcanus Mount made their way back to the hive city to aid the defensive forces there. Around 95% of Highlanders present on Armageddon during the initial invasion were killed including most of the elite stormtroopers of the 4th Regiment. At the Second Siege of Mannhiem, remnants of the 4th and 8th regiment as well as the recently arrived 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th Regiment took part in the brutal assault of the Ork Stronghold with thousands of them meeting their deaths. The narrow victory in the Third War of Armageddon cost the regiments dearly with around 75% of its strength being wiped out. The 11th and 12th Regiment, once reinforced, remained on Armageddon to assist in the hunting down and killing of Ork war parties around the Volcanus Mount and the Pallidus Mountains. Recent Activity A detachment of the 3rd, 5th, 6th, 8th, 9th led by the 10th Highlanders were present in the Indomitus Crusade in early M42 before survivors returned home to Gehenna to be recruit and train. Currently, the regiment is stationed at Gehenna with detachments being rotated in deployment to armageddon to assist in the hunting down of Ork threats in the various mountain ranges across the planet. List of Regiments = Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Imperium of Man